Sideshow Bob
Robert Underdunk Terwilliger, better known as Sideshow Bob is the secondary antagonist of the animated TV series "The Simpsons", He is a older brother of Cecil Terwilliger, and Robert Terwilliger Sr. and Dame Judith Underdunk. He also has a sister-in-law named Francesca Terwilliger and a son named Gino Terwilliger. He is Krusty the Clown's former TV clown sidekick who was constantly abused and humiliated by Krusty's shenanigans and on-screen pranks which robbed him of his dignity for many years until one day, he finally snapped after being fed up with playing the buffoon while Krusty's fortune squandered on his vulgar appetite. He robs the Kwik-E-Mart store and frames Krusty the Clown for the crime. With Krusty out of the way, Sideshow Bob takes over Krusty's show, making it educational and sophisticated, introducing young viewers to high classes and literatures. However, his plot is exposed by a young boy named Bart Simpson and he is sent to jail. In Universal Studios Orlando, Sabrina meet his Boyfriend, Sideshow Bob. Sideshow Bob played Lord Voldemort in Bart Simpson (Harry Potter series) He is the Dark Lord Sideshow Bob palyed Rico in Home on the Mystical Land He is a deep-voiced rodeo Sideshow Bob played Stinky Pete in Children Story 2 and Children Story 3 He is a toy Sideshow Bob played Jafar in Bartladdin He is a sorcerer Sideshow Bob played Atka in Brother Lion 2 (My Version) He is an hunter Sideshow Bob played Spencer the Silver Engine in Spencer's Last Gleaming and The Italian Spencer He is a silver engine Sideshow Bob played Robbie Rotten in The Simpsons/LazyTown, The Simpsons/LazyTown: Hero for a Day and The Simpsons/LazyTown: Sleepless in LazyTown He is a lazy character Sideshow Bob played the Toiletnator in Codename: Animals Next Door He is a toilet villain Sideshow Bob played Sweeney Todd in Sweeney Bob: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street He is a British Barber. Trivia *He is voiced by Kelsey Grammer Gallery: Sideshow Bob (TV Series).jpg|Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons SideshowBob.png ImagesCAVLNRIV.jpg|Bob performing H.M.S. Pinafore. Sideshowbob8.gif|Sideshow Bob tries to kill Bart Simpson Bob_prison.jpg|Bob is released from prison 21237_512x288_manicured_rAuQN8usz0yPQteVzB32ZA.jpg|Bob for mayor QuimbyBobDebate.png|Bob runs for mayor The_Italian_Bob.PNG|Sideshow Bob and The Simpsons Bob's_Tattoos.jpg|Bob's "Die Bart, Die" tattoo Cape_Feare.png|Bob's tattoo on his back HABF02.jpg|Bob with his wife and child Bart_and_Sideshow_Bob.png|Bob going to kill Bart Ssbobrake.jpg|Sideshow Bob and his other nemesis, rakes SideshowBobsfirstappearance.png|Sideshow Bob's afro from The Telltale Head Hello-Bart-sideshow-bob-30616697-384-288.jpg|Sideshow Bob's Evil Grin. Sideshowbob1.gif|Bob staring Sideshowbob2.gif|Bob with machete SideshowBob2a.gif|Bob laughing evilly Bobhatesfreakin_bart.jpg|Bob at Springfield Town Hall Bobnextdoor.jpg|Bob with Walt Warren and Bart 8f20_020.jpg|Bob as the Grim Reaper on his and Selma's wedding 7g12_026.jpg|Bart accusing Bob in his show Sideshowbob3.gif|Bob as Wes Doobner SideshowBob3a.gif|Bob swearing to get a revenge on Krusty Sideshowbob4.gif|Bob walking SideshowBob4a.gif|Bob talking Sideshowbob5.gif|Bob laughing evilly with knife SideshowBob5a.gif|Bob with ax 004.JPG|Bob singing H.M.S. Pinafore Sideshow_Bob_with_blue_hair.jpg|Younger Bob with blue hair Bob_and_Cecil_happy..._In_Bart's_dream_only..jpg|Bob and Cecil happily flying kites in Bart's dream about brothers Robert Terwillger in Holidays of Future Passed.png|What happened to Bob? Sideshow_bob_roberts.jpg|Bob playing in front of children SideShow_Bob_dressed_up_like_Krusty_robbing_Kwiki_Mart.jpg|Bob robbing the Kwik-E-Mart as Krusty Evil-Sideshow-Bob-sideshow-bob-10721292-320-240.jpg|Bob trying to kill Bart Simpson at the funeral home I20_206479.jpg|Bob fleeing from the Kwik-E-Mart Tumblr_m3xqlxH8Rg1rv2j8no1_500.jpg|Homer screaming in front of a disguised Sideshow Bob Bobroberts.jpg|Bob's first arrest Url-23.png|Bob with the Simpson family and Krusty at a restaurant Sideshow_Bob_Moonshine_River.jpg|Bob tries to kill Bart again Dark_Knight_Court_71.JPG|Bob as Bart's witness Bob_strangle.png|Dreaming about killing Bart. Bob_prom.png|Bob in cowboy suit. Bob.gif bandicam 2015-10-01 14-08-39-004.jpg|Sideshow Bob and Bart bandicam 2015-10-05 22-52-22-778.jpg|Sideshow Bob in "The Italian Bob" bandicam 2015-10-05 22-53-42-136.jpg|Sideshow Bob Begging bandicam 2015-10-05 22-56-17-860.jpg|Sideshow Bob tries to kill The Simpsons bandicam 2015-10-13 04-30-38-786.jpg|Sideshow Bob Crying bandicam 2015-10-05 22-56-25-126.jpg|"Why do i keep trying to kill them?" bandicam 2015-10-05 22-57-08-497.jpg|Sideshow Bob, Francesca and Gino bandicam 2015-10-01 12-50-28-102.jpg|Sideshow Bob and Cecil bandicam 2015-10-01 12-48-42-862.jpg|Sideshow Bob and Cecil Hugging bandicam 2015-10-05 22-35-51-651.jpg|Sideshow Bob in "Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming" bandicam 2015-10-05 22-35-58-196.jpg|Sideshow Bob bandicam 2015-10-05 22-37-42-932.jpg|Sideshow Bob Cleans Up bandicam 2015-10-05 22-37-50-326.jpg|Sideshow Bob Holding Rake bandicam 2015-10-05 22-37-50-877.jpg|Prison Sideshow Bob bandicam 2015-10-05 22-37-06-399.jpg|Sideshow Bob In Jail bandicam 2015-10-05 22-43-37-237.jpg|Sideshow Bob Tired bandicam 2015-10-05 22-43-37-375.jpg|Sideshow Bob Sleepy bandicam 2015-10-05 22-43-37-771.jpg|Sideshow Bob is ready for sleep bandicam 2015-10-05 22-43-38-568.jpg|Sideshow Bob Yawning bandicam 2015-10-05 22-43-39-859.jpg|Sideshow Bob feels tired bandicam 2015-10-05 22-43-39-736.jpg|Sideshow Bob feels sleepy bandicam 2015-10-05 22-43-42-582.jpg|Sideshow Bob Sleeping bandicam 2015-10-05 22-43-40-785.jpg|Sideshow Bob Asleep Slideshow_Bob.jpg 2F02.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-21-16h29m16s197.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-08-23h09m48s192.png Terwilliger Brothers.png The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 062 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 062 0002.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 063 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 074 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 082 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 082 0002.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 083 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 087 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 089 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 089 0002.jpg The.Simpsons S01 E12 Krusty.Gets.Busted 089 0003.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 024 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 025 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 036 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 058 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 059 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 070 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 093 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 093 0002.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 094 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 095 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 110 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 111 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 111 0002.jpg The.Simpsons S03 E21 Black.Widower 112 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 033 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 034 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 035 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 038 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 047 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 049 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 054 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 078 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 092 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 093 0003.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-22-17h52m40s174.png The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 093 0002.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 100 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 101 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 102 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 102 0002.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 103 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 104 0001.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 104 0002.jpg The.Simpsons S05 E02 Cape.Feare 106 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 024 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 025 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 026 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 030 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 031 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 038 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 055 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 092 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 099 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 105 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 106 0001.jpg S06E05 2F02 -Sideshow Bob Roberts 107 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 013 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 014 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 015 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 016 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 016 0002.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 024 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 037 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 038 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 038 0002.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 040 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 044 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 051 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 053 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 075 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 082 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 083 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 102 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 103 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 105 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 107 0001.jpg S07E09 3F08 -Sideshow Bobs Last Gleaming 107 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 010 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 011 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 011 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 011 0003.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 012 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 013 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 014 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 014 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 014 0003.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 019 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 019 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 021 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 022 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 022 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 027 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 028 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 029 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 029 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 030 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 030 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 030 0003.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 030 0004.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 031 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 034 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 036 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 036 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 037 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 038 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 038 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 038 0003.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 040 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 040 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 042 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 042 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 042 0003.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 043 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 043 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 044 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 048 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 055 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 056 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 056 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 061 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 063 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 064 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 065 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 066 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 066 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 069 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 069 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 081 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 082 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 085 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 094 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 095 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 098 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 099 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 100 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 100 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 102 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 102 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 108 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 109 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 111 0001.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 111 0002.jpg S08E16 4F14 -Brother from Another Series 111 0003.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 028 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 029 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 030 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 031 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 032 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 032 0002.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 037 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 038 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 038 0002.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 040 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 042 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 043 0001.jpg S12E13.CABF10.Day.of.the.Jackanapes 044 0001.jpg Bob: Trust in me, Bart.gif Come my minions, rise for your master, let your evil shine.jpeg i was once the most mystical man in all Italy.gif When the Royals betrayed me, they made a mistake.png When the Simpsons betrayed me, they made a mistake.gif My curse made each of them pay.jpeg Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete.gif And the nightmare I had was as bad as could be.gif A corpse falling to bits.gif Mystical man in all Springfield.jpeg It scared me out of my wits.gif When the curse is complete.gif in the dark of the night, evil will find him.jpeg Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!.jpeg Revenge will be sweet.gif in the dark of the night...HE'LL BE GONE!!!.gif|...forever! Tie my sash in a dash of cologne for that smell.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Homocidal Maniacs Category:Hypnotists Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Demons Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Singing characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Characters who get arrested Category:Villains who get arrested Category:Cry Babies Category:Sleepy Villains Category:Tired Villains Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Tired Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Prisoners Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Best Friends Category:Lazy Characters Category:Lazy Villains Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Characters Who Wear Hawaii Skirt Category:Villains Who Wear Hawaii Skirt Category:Sideshow Bob and Francesca Category:Characters Who Wear Orange Prison Category:Characters Who Wear Blue Prison Category:Villains Who Wear Orange Prison Category:Villains Who Wear Blue Prison Category:Villains with a bad temper Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Ruby Characters Category:Cranky characters Category:Gingers Category:Ginger Characters Category:Ginger Villains Category:Characters who stepped on rakes Category:Villains who stepped on rakes Category:Villains Who Swearing Category:Jealous Characters Category:Jealous Villains Category:Rotten Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Villains who tried to kill the Hero Category:Kidnappers Category:Villains who framed the Hero Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters voiced by Kelsey Grammer Category:Evil Republicans Category:Clowns Category:Evil Clowns Category:Evil Mayors Category:Mayors Category:Italian Characters Category:Italian Villains Category:Fathers Category:Sideshow Bob and Sabrina Category:Characters who cry Category:Villains who cry Category:Villain who try to kill Child Heroes Category:Villains who tried to kill a child Category:Attempted murderers Category:Baritone singers Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Inteligent Villains Category:Characters who studied at Yale University Category:Attempted Child Murderers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Intelligent Villains Category:Brothers Category:Affably Evil Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Villains Category:Dr. Pablos Motos, It, and Shadow the Hedgehog's Advnetures Characters Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Gay Category:Krusty the Clown's Friends Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters named Bob Category:Screaming Characters